Trapped
by GrumpysGirl
Summary: Sequel to My Wish. Katie is forced back into forks but how did it happen and why cant she leave?
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to My Wish. Katie has returned to Forks against her will how did she get there and whats going on now? **

**Hey awesome readers this is the hopefully good beginning for Trapped.**

Chapter 1

Mom and I were in the car as I lost myself in thought. Cody had asked me out the last time I had ordered Pizza and I hadn't given him an answer yet. The time was ticking by in the silence.

Mom and I had agreed that I should give the guy a chance and I had agreed to it so here I was on my way to my date. I was in a dark purple skirt with little white flowers on it a long sleeved white shirt that showed my shape my hair had the bangs pulled back so you could see the now electric blue color that was beneath the brown. My green eyes had only eyeliner and mascara framing them and a touch of lip gloss coated my lips.

"Katie your being awfully quiet." Mom said smoothly.

I sighed and looked at her, "Sorry just thinking."

"Thinking about what baby?" She was sweet talking me.

But before I could reply I seen the bright lights of the car coming straight for me I didn't have time to scream as I felt the car crumple into me.

I felt the tears roll down my face before I first blacked out. I managed to open my eyes every now and then. But all I heard was voices panicking as I blurred by the white building rooms.

Finally I couldn't open them anymore. I was forced into the darkness and I felt the pull of my soon to be dream.

When I opened my eyes I was staring in the face of red eyes overly curious at what happened. My Life could end right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Those dark blood colored eyes were enough to cause the scream to lift from my lips. I trembled as I stared up at the image of Victoria.

I know it's supposed to be Laurent in the meadow but this was a nightmare.

"Well Miss Katie," Victoria purred delightfully, "I just sent Laurent to kill sweet sweet little Bella."

I stood up from lying on the ground, "Leave her alone I'm not supposed to be here!"

Victoria gave me a puzzled look, "But my dear you are here and look what you've done to your pretty hair its blue here and here but brown over there."

I smacked her hand away from my hair. The bitch didn't know who she was messing with.

Well honestly I didn't know who I was messing with. She moved at lightning speed compared to me and had my wrist to her mouth. And with that she bit down hard and I could feel her venom leaking into me as she drained me of my blood.

I could feel my skin start to burn already and I was crying from the pain in my wrists that felt like fire. Victoria had dropped me and I had begun to convulse. I was panicking but I could feel arms wrap around me.

"It'll be okay Katie."

I didn't know who it was but my mind was racing to the most horrible thing James was back. When I seen his blond haired face above mine through my watered eyes I let go into the world of suffering hot and cold.

**Reality. **

_Katie had been rushed into emergency they were hooking her up to a blood bag to try and replenish some of the blood she had already lost. When the IV went into her skin she seemed to be even paler then before. Her mother panicked from her daughter looking near death. Everyone watched as her temperature began to rise slowly. _

_She had convulsed for three whole days and her heart had stopped once if only for a few minutes but right now it was beating and that all her mother cared about. Katie her little girl was in coma and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Today though on the fourth day she had finally quit with her attack and lay peacefully. Her mother held her hand. _

AN: Sorry for the long wait classes and work has kept me busy but this is the newest part of trapped sorry its poorly written by the way I just wanted to post something for you readers. I'll try and make it up to you as we get further into the story.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I am really sorry for the short chapters but I will try and make them a bit longer when I can actually get more then a little down on the page.

Chapter 3

When I awoke I was in a small house on a small bed somewhere I had never dreamed before. My hand was cool to the touch and I felt like I wasn't breathing or I was doing little at all. My heart which should have been drumming did not and the burning in my throat was that of my thirst. I looked around and grabbed the red water bottle off the table uncapping it I drained its contents before realizing that the water bottle wasn't red. I was disgusted with myself for drinking the blood.

A blond man walked into the room and I didn't know who it was I was scared. I was ready to panic.

"Katie its okay I'm doctor Carlisle."

I searched my memory for the name and it did seem familiar. His golden eyes looked at me with a kind look.

How did I get here what was going on.

"I want my mom!" I dry sobbed as everything happened.

Carlisle sighed and pulled me into his arms and hugged me in a fatherly gesture.

Believe it or not I haven't had a dad for a while now or have I?

I looked at him carefully before closing my eyes on him knowing I would not sleep as some bits came to memory, "Bella did she live?"

I already knew the answer as I had dreamed this dream before.

Carlisle shook his head, "No but Rosie had a baby just as you promised when you left not long ago."

I promised Rose a baby? Carlisle seemed to notice I had no idea what he was talking about.

I touched my hair and sighed when I seen the blue more vibrant then ever.

Carlisle looked it over questioningly, "Hope you don't mind having permanent blue hair."

I was flabbergasted blue hair but it was only where I had the dye in so it wasn't so bad. Carlisle handed me a red bottle filled with blood. Which I proceeded to drink as well. I don't know I went through about 4 of them totalling my bottle count to 5.

"We will teach you how to hunt in a bit but for now we have bottled animal blood that will sustain you for a few days."

Carlisle showed me around the house and I was amazed when the sun touched my skin and I couldn't help but watch it glitter.

I knew on the inside that I wasn't special like some of the others but the fact I was in there home was shocking beyond compare.

Carlisle took my hand after we had sat down, "Katie I need to inform you that you can't be Katie Swan in this world anymore she died about 87 years ago and Mr Charlie Swan died about sixty years ago and Bella wasn't here when you left she was dead too we found her body not long ago."

"Wow that's a lot of death I've caused," I said shocked that because I dreamt about it that it had really happened. I shook violently from the pain I had caused people.

"Katie look at me who would you like to be?"

"Katie Elizabeth Samson," I whispered.

Carlisle nodded, "If that is what you wish."

It was there wasn't a lot that I could wish for and actually get. I really just wanted to go home.

**Reality.**

_Katie was just lying there her father refused to come in and see her for he couldn't bear the thought of her not coming back. Her heart beat was low and so far the blood was barely being accepted but in small doses she took it. _

_It was horrible and now Cody was here by her side we could only hope the best of things and pray she would wake up. _


End file.
